


【中文翻譯】Stiles Stilinski:The Great Suspension

by EvilDrewboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Fluff and Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 小甜餅, 機長！Derek, 空乘AU, 空服員！Stiles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDrewboy/pseuds/EvilDrewboy
Summary: 作者摘要：好多人要求我續寫這個AU，然後我寫了個小續篇。希望你們喜歡！譯者摘要：Stiles的大嘴巴給他惹上了大麻煩





	【中文翻譯】Stiles Stilinski:The Great Suspension

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Stilinski: The Great Suspension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000675) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



> MellytheHun的空乘AU續集，前作Stiles Stilinski: Your In-flight Entertainment 由HCIO大大譯出。
> 
> 隨緣地址：http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=228927&highlight=in-flight

Chris嘆了口氣，告訴Derek，“現在我沒法讓他復職。”

”爲啥？“

 

“他惹了很多麻煩，Hale。我沒法提早讓他復職。他得消停一會。就兩個星期，他就能回歸了。Erica當替補真的這麼糟嗎？”

“不，”Derek答道，低頭看著他的手，“Erica只是不那麼......”

“迷人？”Chris好心地接上，一臉“我懂的”。

Derek警告地瞪了他一眼，“我不會用“迷人”來形容Stilinski，但如果這麼說能讓他早點回到我機上的話，也行。”

“它可沒這個效果。”

“那就算了。”

Chris假笑，拿起桌上的一疊文件，輕咳一聲，開始念：

“唔，這個投訴讓他卷入了大麻煩，因爲當他覺得在機上廣播里大聲嚷嚷——讓我引用一下——” Chris低頭讀到：“耶！特麼的爲Hale機長嗨起來吧！”挺合適的時候，機上剛好有一個激進的基督徒，一個對這番話十分震驚、非常憤慨老太太。這事你有印象不？”

閱畢Chris抬頭，Derek眼神閃避：“不記得。”

Chris笑笑搖頭，一臉憐愛有加：“有意思啊，不涉及Stlinski的事，你的記憶力可是無懈可擊的。”

“你愛咋說咋說。”

Chris的假笑到咧開：“好吧，我確實聽說Stilinski蠻搞笑的。”

Derek翹起二郎腿：“唔，他絕對是個大人物。”

“你回憶一下，其他時候Stilinski是不是也有點過分熱情了？”

\---------------------我是回憶的分割線-----------------------

“薩凡納204號航班的女士們、先生們、母老虎們（she-beasts），我們現在大幅延誤，請儘快找到你們的座位並扣好安全帶 - 離開你的愛人可能有五十種方式（ways），但這架飛機只有四個出口（ways out），我要給你們介紹各種可能逃生方式，然後我們就能點火升空啦！”

Boyd輕笑著窩在自己的位置上，看向Derek。

“母老虎是新用詞。”他說。

“Derek聳聳肩，嘆了口氣，”他正在和Lydia開戰呢，我確信這是在指代她。“

Boyd誠摯地捧腹大笑。

\---------------------------------

在飛往拉斯維加斯航班上，Stiles正（半）正常地進行他的逃生撤離演示時，有人打斷了他，問他廣播系統的麥克風是不是沒拿起來（沒接通）。

Stiles對廣播大笑，回復他：

“噢噢噢，天啊，我不確定你登機多久了，這位先生 - 我 - 好吧, 吸菸區在飛機的左翼, 所以, 如果你能點着火，我就讓你吸菸（If you can light them，You can smoke them） 到時你就賺到啦。”

機艙里響起幾聲笑聲，Stiles接着說：

“不是啦。飛機上沒有吸煙區，所以請不要試圖離開飛機，不然對咱們來說真是一天里最掃興的時候了。”（註釋1）  
\--------------------------

“你好，聖安東尼奧511號航班，”Stiles一邊愉快地致意，一邊把乘客迎進過道，“今天的飛機滿員，所以舒舒服服地窩進座位吧，因爲我們有整整五個小時來過度瞭解彼此的身體（暗指飛機會很擁擠）。坐下時請把你們的小包放在腳底，直到秀色可餐的Hale機長開廣播說我們安全前都別站起來，頭頂帶燈泡的按鈕能打開（turn on ）燈光，但帶空服員的按鈕不會讓空服員嗨起來（turn on）（註釋2）。請別驚慌、別向空乘要聖水，我會提供的，如果供應量夠的話。“

“他今天超常發揮了喔，” Boyd對Derek開玩笑說。

“怎麼說？”

“首先，在去Tampa的航班上他告訴乘客你“讓人着迷”的，然後聖何塞的航班上他說你“令人性奮”—— 現在——”

“嘿，”Derek自傲地打斷他，“我玉樹臨風呀。”

Boyd似乎有點震驚於Derek正在笑這個事實：“我沒意識到有個小跟班會讓你心情這麼好！”

“他可不僅僅是小跟班，”Derek肯定地說，“遠遠不止。”

“哦？” Boyd發出疑問。

Derek點點頭，在餘下的飛行時間都沒再多說什麼。

\-----------------------------------------------

Stiles已連飛四趟，他的眼下有陰影，髮型有點亂。他拿着Derek的咖啡走進駕駛艙，但喝了一大口才把它遞給機長。

“你看起來都不那麼辣了，”Derek擔憂地指出。

“多謝啊，小甜甜。”

Derek翻了翻白眼，“別頂嘴，Stiles。你看起來像整個星期沒睡過覺。”

Stiles傻笑著把腰靠向Derek肩膀：“嗯，最近我晚上睡眠時間不太夠。”

Derek嘀咕着拿起咖啡，“怪我咯。”

“哦，就是怪你呀。”  
他俯身親吻Derek的臉頰，用食指輕輕撩起機長的製服帽子。（註釋3）

“繼續開工吧，機長（Captain）。”

Derek的耳朵有點發燒；Stiles知道Derek的身體超愛聽到他用“機長（Captain）”這個詞稱呼他。

當Stiles回到機艙，Derek在廣播里聽到他說：

“好啦，我們雖然有選座位，可不是讓你挑家具啊，伙計們，讓好戲開場吧 !（get this show on the road）！”  
\-----------------------------------------

“你在幹啥。”

“你咋能不用問句就問出一個問題呢？”

Derek盯著他的三位空乘，他們全都帶着羽毛圍脖(feather boas)（註釋4），還拿著一大箱橡皮鴨子。

“你曉得麼？” Derek提議，一邊轉身要走，“我覺得要是我保持一無所知的話，我會活得更高興長命的。”

於是他關上了駕駛艙門，並試圖把剛才看到東西從他的腦子里趕出去。

\--------------------------------------

“下午好，607航班，我想當第一個爲以下悲慘事實正式道歉的人：這架飛機馬上就要在俄亥俄州哥倫布市降落。我就......很抱歉，你們的生活這麼悲慘地神展開到讓你們到俄亥俄來了。節哀順變啊。”

“我總對居然沒人揍他感到有點驚訝，”Derek隨口地說。

Boyd聳聳肩：“我不覺得俄亥俄州本地人以暴力而出名啦，但我敢肯定乘客都知道俄亥俄州不咋地。”

“那俄亥俄州本地以啥出名？”Derek好奇地問。

Boyd想了幾秒鐘。

“…玉米地？”（註釋5）  
\----------------------------

“吶，我通常不得不在沒啥魅力的飛行員手下工作。說實在的，我對上一個與我共事的飛行員的描述是'沒文化、自鳴得意的巴士司機'，但是 ——今天你們都走大運了，因為你登上的是Hale機長的航班。他養了一隻高智商的貓，有阿多尼斯這樣的身體和完美勻稱的臉，讓你覺得簡直夢里走出來的貓一樣。雖然這些都很有趣——對我來說，但你可能更有興趣的是，他是一位了不起的飛行員。”

Boyd斜眼看Derek，臉上帶着十三歲女生聽到一個繪聲繪色的八卦時會露出的、心滿意足的傻笑。

“他的副駕駛，超高、很黑、無敵英俊的Boyd，也會搭把手把我們送到北卡羅來納的夏洛特。今天你的機組成員包括你最愛的兄弟我、以及兩位你們可能覺得性感熱辣到死的可愛女士。204航班，你正在進行一次驚險新鮮的飛行，如果你想知道上面那番話是不是睡眠不足的結果——放心，是的，我已經累掛了。“

\---------------------------------------------

由於某種原因，在一次從底特律起飛的回程航班上，Derek得試好幾次才把飛機停穩在瀝青跑道上，他滑行進停機口時有點激動（註釋6），一如既往，Stiles對此定有一番評論：

“當袋鼠機長把我們送到機艙口時，我想提醒你們，飛行過程中你的行李可能已經在頭頂置物櫃里乾坤大挪移了，又或者不知咋地塞滿了橡皮鴨，打開它們和準備下機時要小心哦。請確保您帶好所有隨身物品，否則他們會被平分給機組成員——包括小朋友和不給力的另一半哦。雖然我們共處在這個無規律無意義的時空流中的時間不長，但我希望你知道這段旅程在我心中有特別意義，並且一如既往，當你下次再次產生不顧後果地把自己送上天的衝動時，我們希望你仍會考慮乘搭阿爾法航空（Alpha Airlines）。”

 

\-------------------我是回憶結束的分割線---------------------

“我想不出來。” Derek說，

“一次也沒有嗎？”Chris懷疑地問道。

“至少我不記得有。”

Chris疲憊地嘆了口氣，靠回椅背上：“好吧，我會把他的停職時間縮短到一周。行了嗎？”

Derek點頭並伸出手，而Chris握了握。

“順便說，你倆真是可愛的一對。”

Derek輕微地僵住了，他看起來有點緊張，還有點臉紅。

“如果要說我生活里有啥可愛的東西，它似乎都圍繞着Stiles發生啊。” Chris微笑，並沒有把Stiles的臨時停職上達到人力資源部或公司那裏。

\-----------------------

當Derek到家時，Stiles正躺在Derek起居室的沙發上，撫摸著他的貓。貓跳起來跑到門口迎接他，Stiles亦然。

“我沒想到你還在這裏，”Derek坦言，開始解他的領帶。

“好吧，然後現在是晚上九點，電視正放着Botched呢，你知道我可是整形手術災難的忠實粉絲（註釋7）- 你懂的。工作怎麼樣？我還得繼續停職嗎？”

Derek微笑着蹲下來撫摸他的貓：“還得繼續，但時間比原來縮短一周。”

“誒！”Stiles怨念，“他們真的不懂這將我置於多危險的境地嘛？他們已經用一個美麗的性感爆棚的金髮女郎取代了我，她講話還沒我一半給力啊！我狀態瀕危！”

“Stiles，”Derek帶著某種好笑的語氣開口，“你為不能上班而抓狂，原因就是你覺得我會跟Erica約會？”

Stiles撅嘴，滑坐到地板上。

Derek留意到Stiles正穿著他的某件襯衫。

“夥計，我不曉得...這些...關係對我來說還是挺新的，我會焦慮，而且老兄......我只是......我只是不喜歡......不能每天見到你。”

Derek覺得他的脖子和臉開始發熱。Stiles在他脖子後蹭蹭，然後別開臉。

“老天，聽起來我像個跟蹤狂似的。我是不是很詭異？如果我很詭異的話我很抱歉。只是......開工時我幾乎每天能整天跟你在一起，並且 - ”

Derek 打斷他：“我也想每天見到你。”

Stiles回頭看進Derek的雙眼，甜甜地笑：“耶？”

“嗯嗯，”Derek回答，把手伸向Stiles的手，貓沒有躺在上面的那隻，“今晚跟我出去約會怎麼樣？”

“老兄，”Stiles開口，“你早上五點有航班。”

“是啦，是啦，是啦，”Derek無視了他，站起來，“來吧。我會告訴你Erica的降落廣播有多沉悶，還有Boyd有多爲她瘋狂。”

“等等，Boyd愛上Erica了？Stiles問，Derek帶着他出門，走向他的車，“啊哈！而且她講話很無聊！我黑色幽默是我不朽魅力的一部分，對吧？我拉高了門檻，我懂的！我要把自己封爲所有的互動和工作場所里最有趣的人了，所以，今晚可都是好消息啊。”

是夜，Derek花了很多點頭，微笑，以及補償他在近期上班時間沒享受到笑聲。

 

END

註釋  
1\. 這段我跟beta都覺得笑點很隱晦...get不到...Stiles在開乘客的玩笑，乘客說你沒把麥克風拿起來我們聽不清楚，我們理解Stiles的意思是：“隨便啦，總之你也別想離開（exit）飛機就對了。” 這一段原文“If you can light them，You can smoke them”，請教了在外國航司當空姐的朋友，說是西北航空的經典機上廣播，也是美國航空的inside joke，美國安檢很嚴格，打火機火柴肯定上不了飛機，就說“你有本事點火，咱就讓你吸”。（但還是get不到笑點orz...空姐朋友說：“可能其實笑話不好笑但空少小哥很帥乘客都買賬啊！”）

2\. Stiles一語雙關，turn on the light是開燈，turn on someone是讓某人high起來...

3.作者創作了一個Alpha Airline，現實里沒有這家航空公司，但既然作者讓Stiles講了西北航空的經典廣播，而西北現在跟Delta航空合併了，我就腦補了Derek穿Delta的制服....老實說新制服有點丑...

4\. feather boa是平時舞臺表演化妝用的羽毛長條，圖片見：https://www.google.com/search?q=feather+boa&newwindow=1&client=opera&hs=uAZ&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi6l8vAz6jaAhXCE5QKHc6NCewQ_AUICigB&biw=1326&bih=631  
（難怪Derek要洗眼）

 

5\. 作者這裏黑了俄亥俄一把，暗示俄亥俄乏善可陳。傳統上俄亥俄是中西部交界州、給人大片玉米地、鄉下地方的刻板印象、也允許公開持槍。但最近發展勢頭挺不錯的，GDP在全美排第7，製造業與金融業佔比例高，2010年還被評爲全美營商環境第二好的州份，也有幾間不錯的大學。說到玉米地什麼的，俄亥俄現在是中西部生物化學和全美清潔能源產業的龍頭...（摘自維基百科）

6\. 原文He came in a little to hot，這裏沒太懂求指教，感覺上下文都沒有進出機艙的意思，我理解成Derek降落時有點顛簸而且滑行到停機口比平時激動/快一些些。

7\. Botched，2014-2017年播出的整型手術真人秀節目。IMDB：https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3781836/


End file.
